bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki
Ahatake Kurosaki is a fanon character of the Bleach series. Early life and becoming a Shinigami/Vizard Ahatake Kurosaki grew up as a ordinary boy, or as ordinary as anyone who could see spirits. he'd been able to see them for as long as he could remember. But one day it went to far with his seeing a Hollow. His father turned into a Shinigami but was eaten by the Hollow. Then it knocked Ahatake's Soul out of his body, and breathed a gas on him that destroyed his chain of fate. Immediately he started to turn into a Hollow but the mask formed first like Ichigo's which showed his resitance. And the next thing he knew he was elsewhere and infront of him was a giant dragon burning with fierce fire. The dragon told him he had powers of a Shinigami like his father. Ahatake didn't understand but the dragon told him to find his powers or he would become a Hollow. And suddenly Ahatake was surrounded by ribbons and the dragon explained that one of these ribbons contained his powers. He just had to find it. And he thought he felt something odd and looked around and found a ribbon that was red not white like the others. He pulled but it wouldn't come loose. After pulling harder a black katana was pulled out. The dragon praised him and vanished and suddenly Ahatake knew where he was. There was the Hollow in front of him and Ahatake himself was wearing a Hollow mask. Ahatake ran at the Hollow and cut it straight across. Then he sent a blast of spirit energy that severed it and it vanished. He had killed his first hollow. Or so he thought..... Training After gaining his shinigami/hollow powers he began training by himself to use them (of course he had to return to his body and still do High school stuff). He quickly became proficient with flash step to the point of being an expert, and has been able to use a cero while donning his hollow mask. He didn't have to fight his hollow to use the mask as his inner hollow isn't nearly as malicious or evil as Ichigo's (more like the Nine-Tailed Fox of Naruto fame) just lets Ahatake use hollow powers as he pleases. Even without guidance Ahatake seems to have a natural affinity with his Hollow powers using things like the Cero with great ease. Plot Training a Young Shinigami: Ahatake's Training Arrancar vs Xiāochú: Ahatake meets Amparo Fateful Meeting: Ahatake vs Shunsatsu Powers & Abilities Ahatake is very powerful though just becoming a Shinigami. He has enough spiritual pressure to rival Ichigo (who has enough to match a captain) meaning that like Ichigo he contantly leaks spiritual pressure out into the environment. He is also very strong even in Human form. Hollow Powers When in Vizard form Ahatake begin's to battle ruthlessly caring much less for his own injuries, much like a berserker. He also get extremely enhanced spiritual pressure, and access to the Cero. Ahatake is strange for a Vizrd as he has access to his mask without subjugating his Hollow but it still tries to take over his body. *'Cero': Ahatake is very proficient with the cero though his is different from most hollows. He creates a cero with both hands and charges and fires it just like a Kamehameha of Dragon ball fame. His cero is abnormally powerful and can easily level half a city, though only with enough spiritual pressure put into it, and after this he needs to rest a full five minutes before he can use it again. *'doble cero (cero double)': By simply chariging a cero in both hands and firing them a creates two cero's. They cannot be fired in rapid succesion (say he fires two then fires two more) *'taladrador cero'(piercer cero): A cero fired from the finger tip. Can pierce through nearly anything (excluding Arrancar's Hierro). Used to pierce heart for instant kill. *'cero del encarcelamiento' (inprisonment cero): is many triangular cero's shot out of Ahatake's hand under his control. When he gathers all four around and opponent they compress the opponent until thay implode. Unfortunately Ahatake has not mastered this technique yet so it backfires every now and then. *'Enhanced Strength': when wearing the mask though it has not been shown, he gets his strength enhanced enough to break the bones in anything's body with one punch (with the exception of the Arrancars super tough skin he needs his cero punch see below) *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ahatake's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ahatake attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ahatake (like Ichigo) to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'Cero punch': By combining a punch with the energy of a cero a can easily blow off any part of and enemies body (even an Arrancar with enough spiritual pressure put into the punch), meaning this enhances his already super-strength. *'espada cero': This is a special cero unique to Ahatake. It's name means "sword zero" or "zero sword" and is a cero with awesome cutting power. It's still an energy blast but cuts instead of blasting away. *'Sangre cero':is a special cero made by Ahatake that uses his blood and energy for power making it stronger than an average cero and blood-red. *'Hollow Combat':When Ahatake fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Ahatake more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ahatake. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Ahatake has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Mask Shielding':Unlike Ichigo who's mask shield happened usually against his will, Ahatake's can happen under the will of Hollow Ahatake or if Ahatake deliberately form's a mask and places it inside his Shinigami robes as a shield. Shinigami powers *'Flash step': Ahatake started training to use this soon after getting his shinigami powers and since then has become an expert with it, though not as fast or as good as Yoruichi. *'Flash punch/kick': by using flash step and putting spirtual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. *'Zanpakutō': Ahatake seems to prefer his Hollow mask over his Zanpakutō, and has not activated his shikai though it is unknown if he even knows his Zanpakutō has a Shikai. He does use it in battle but has never learned the name (Tora Tsukiakari (Tiger Moonlight) ) *'Hand to Hand combat': Ahatake has boxing and wrestling experience and has hand to hand combat ability to match the Punishment Force. He has ABILITY not experience. *'Swordsmanship': Though not as experienced as other Soul Reapers, he has had sword training as a child (his father made him do it), so he has enough experience to use a sword without harming himself. Unique abilities *'Reishi shield': This is an ability Ahatake developed, and seems to be possed by Ichigo as well. Ahatake makes a small shell of reishi around his body, invisble to others and softens the blows of opponent attacks. *'Spirit leaving body': Ahatake has been able to force is soul out of his body at will to enter his Shinigami form without the need of Gikongan Xiāochú powers Since training under three different people Ahatake has since become an Xiāochú. He never really mastered all of the abilities due to his impatience and dissapointment at not being taught Garganta. *'Āoshǎn:' The Xiāochú equivalent to a cero, it has become one of Ahatake's most used techniques and it is fired from the finger. *'Wúpiào:' The Xiāochú equivalent to Flash Step. Ahatake seems to be proficient with it though not to the level he was with Flash Step. *'Dàn:' The Xiāochú equivalent to Bala. Ahatake never really mastered it due to his impatience and dissapointment at not learning Garganta. Zanpakutō (former) Kaji no Yubiwa (火リング fire ring) is Ahatake's Zanpakutō. It is a constant release type and as such has no release command. Ahatake used to wear it behind his waist but now will most likely wear it on his back. It's spirit takes the from of a fiery black dragon that resides in Ahatake's inner world with his Hollow. *'Shikai:' Ahatake's Zanpakutōu is ALWAYS in it's Shikai form after it's release. It takes the form of a gold sword about as long as Ahatake is tall and has edges on the side like a fang. :Shikai Special Ability: Ahatake's Zanpakutou controls fire and can create it's own fire or manipulate the fire of an opponent to an extent. *'Enkou Wangetsu' (激しい三日月 flame crescent): Ahatake's first offensive Zanpakutō attack sending a mass of flames at the opponent in the form of a crescent. It's power varies depending on the amount of spiritual pressure put into it and whether or not Ahatake is wearing his hollow mask. (current) Kuǎnwánguó (lit. Hollow Kingdom)is Ahatake's new Zanpakutō upon becoming an Xiāochú. It is a similar shape to the old one yet it is all black. *'Shikai:' The release command is ''Force my hand at Hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy. When in his Shikai form his Zanpakutou does not change shape but instead he gains his hollow mask and his power increases exponentially. :Shikai Special Ability: Ahatake's Zanpakutō ability remains the same as it was when he was a Vizard and it controls fire and can create it's own fire or manipulate the fire of an opponent to an extent. **'Enkou Wangetsu' (激しい三日月 flame crescent): Ahatake's only Zanpakutō attack sending a mass of flames at the opponent in the form of a crescent. It's power varies depending on the amount of spiritual pressure put into it. *'Bankai:' Ahatake bankai gives no new name to his Zanpakutō, but changes his appearance drastically and alter's his Shihakusho to be white so it resembles an inner hollow's or an Arrancar and his hollow mask changes to include Dragon Horns. He seems to prefer this form over his other's and has even slept in it. saying he "likes the eyes". This Bankai's main trait is that it enhances his speed. :'Bankai Special Ability:'' Ahatake's Zanpakutō ability remains the same as it was in Shikai. **'Enen Wangetsu' (激しい三日月 fiery crescent): Ahatake's only Zanpakutō attack sending a mass of flames at the opponent in the form of a crescent. It's power varies depending on the amount of spiritual pressure put into it. Ahatake's inner Hollow The Hollow Ahatake's inner Hollow is not as malevolent as other Hollow's and is more like the Nine-Tailed Fox, because he lends Ahatake the ability to use his hollow mask without hesitation. But he has an evil, more sadistic side and has stated to Ahatake two things: 1) He will take over Ahatake's body when he's losing a battle and 2) All of Ahatake's power will be his eventually. It is unknown what has happened to him since Ahatake's become an Xiāochú, but it is implied that he still exists. Relationships Kisuke Urahara Ahatake seems to know Kisuke to an extent as he used Ahatake to try out a new product. He also told Ahatake he was not responsible for anything that went wrong. Ahatake currently lives at the Urahara Shop with his sister. Ryan Getsueikirite The 10th division captain is basically Ahatake's sensei having taught him shikai. Trivia *Ahatake has no human body anymore, becuase during his fight with Ryuka the paramedics took it away thinking it was in a coma or something. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Human Category:Shinigami